Do you think it is worth it?
by Freeandbored
Summary: Sometimes, the heart takes the best decisions...


Do you think it is worth it?

Mei and Lars embraced for some minutes, until his flight was announced. He looked back; she wiped away her tears and tried to smile giving him a wave goodbye. Finally, he turned around and left.

It was a scene they had lived before in several occasions, because they were in a long distant relationship. They had lived in Taiwan for a few months but his work made him to return to his natal country, the Netherlands. Lars just couldn't ask her to leave everything for following him, and she thought it would be selfish to ask him to stay.

Until now, they made everything to make their relationship works: they called each other every day, despite the time zones; other times they spent a week together, their meetings were sweet but the goodbyes were so bitter. Lars started hating the airports, he couldn't stand getting away from her and seeing her crying. He thought a lot in the different options he had but none of them was break up with her.

Once, they both talked about taking time out but they regretted just thinking about it. Maybe it was the moment to make a decision. Minutes later, he saw the plane departing to its destination. Lars walked around for hours; he wanted to clear up his mind, though he was sure of his decision.

Of course, cross the world was worth it, even if he saw her for a few days, but at the same time, he didn't want to be far away from her; the distance could interpose more and more every time and one of them would get tired of all those comings and goings. He accepted the job without hesitate, and she supported him in every moment because it was a great opportunity for him, but now he wasn't that sure.

 _"Do you think quit your job is worth it just because of your girlfriend?",_ Some people asked him when they realized that he was thinking about it; others thought that relationships were always difficult and they had to be so in love to don't see the distance as an obstacle. Everybody had their opinion but he didn't express openly how he actually felt. Even his boss, when he noticed his situation, gave him an advice, as a friend:

 _"Keep in mind which ones are your priorities. You are young, but sometimes, life doesn't give second chances; there aren't ones that special as the one you have now and I'm not talking about your job"._

Lars called him saying he wouldn't return. His boss understood and wished him good luck, since it's important to take care of the needs of the heart. His siblings seemed glad when he said them to not waiting for him at the airport. He thought about Mei, although she supported him unconditionally, she surely worried but he had already made his decision, and he couldn't take a step back. It was almost night and it was moment to go with her.

He rang the bell; he didn't want to frighten her going into the house so suddenly. Mei was still in tears, and she was surprised to see him. Lars went in but he didn't take a seat, he was standing in silence as if he didn't know what to say yet.

"What happened?" She asked preoccupied.

"Mei, I didn't want to take that flight. Saying goodbye to you is the most difficult thing I've ever done, I don't want to leave you anymore and I can't ask you to go with me, so, I'm going to stay here".

She looked at him disconcerted.

"Are you sure? Don't quit everything just for me. It's unfair, you have a promising future, and it's me who had to follow you..."

"No. You are the one who always supports me, like when I had to go to Amsterdam, you look after me even if we are far away from each other, you are there for me when I need to talk with someone. My everything is here. I feel like an idiot for not realizing it before. I don't want that the last I see of you be those tears". He said caressing her face.

She embraced him tightly. Lars put his arms around her and gave her a kiss in her head. They remained like that for a while.

 _"Do you think it is worth it?"_

Lars woke up, he fell asleep when he read in the garden. He listened to Mei singing while she watered the tulips. He lit his pipe and smoked slowly, looking at her. In spite of the years, she kept her delicate moves, her charming smile, her sweet voice with which she sang lullabies for their children and later for their grandchildren, and her wittiness.

To the contrary, he felt like an exhausted old man, even though he kept his height and his hair. She turned around to see him and smiled, then she got close and sat next to him, she put her head on his shoulder and he held her hand. They remained in silence, contemplating the flowers and feeling the fresh breeze of the last days of spring.

"Yes, it was worth it", he thought.


End file.
